Nadja
|kanji = ナージャ |romaji = Nāja |gender = Female |age = 7 |height = 122 cm (4'0") |family = Mother Father |allies = Morgiana |enemies = Fatima |occupation = Slave (former) |affiliation = Balbadd (former) |manga = Night 28 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Noriko Obata |english = Christine Marie Cabanos |cantonese = Hou-ji Can}} Nadja (ナージャ, Nāja) is a girl that almost became a Slave of Fatima, until Morgiana saved her. Appearance Nadja is a small girl with blond hair and some in a ponytail. She has thin eyebrows and big eyes. She wears a dirty dress. Personality Nadja is a kind little girl. She is shown to love her parents very much and wants to see them. History Nadja was capture along with her parents. She was then separated from them. Plot Morgiana Arc Unknown to Nadja a girl is thrown in her prison, so she comes closer to her and notices she's crying. She puts her hand on the girl's face.Night 28, Page 18 When she wakes up, Nadja wants to touch her, but her hand is grabbed by the girl, who looks at her with surprised expression. Nadja asks her if she's alright. During their talk, the girl introduces herself as Morgiana. Nadja says her name and tells Morgiana her story. She explains she's from Balbadd and had to flee from there because of fighting. She adds that on the road, she and her parents got caught by slave traders.Night 29, Pages 1-3 She then asks Morgiana what will happen to them, and Morgiana in details explains how people became slaves. Hearing that, Nadja starts crying and calls out for her parents. Morgiana suddenly puts her hand on Nadja's shoulder, surprising her. She quickly takes it off and reassures Nadja she will help them. Nadja, still crying, asks if she really will do it, and Morgiana brightly smiles. Nadja hugs her tightly and cries in her chest. For a few days, the two of them take care of each other. During that time, Nadja smiles a little and seems to enjoy Morgiana's company.Night 29, Pages 3-9 5 days later, Nadja's got terrible fever. Morgiana asks Fatima for help, but he, after checking her, decides that she's useless and orders to kill her by dropping her into a cage full of Desert Hyenas. Nadja is scared, cries and shoutsNight 29, Pages 10-17 until Morgiana comes and saves her. She then watches Morgiana's fight. When Morgiana's done, she hugs her with a smile, but soon notices Maurenian Sabretooth Tigers and Namideian Condors coming their way. Nadja trembles and cries while addressing to Morgiana, but a Fanalis girl takes her hand and reassures her that everything will be fine. After Morgiana's done, she hides behind her back and goes with her to Fatima.Night 30, Pages 2-15 After getting the key, the two of them go to the room when other slaves are being kept captivated. She notices that the key won't fit and wonders what to do. Morgiana kicks the door and breaks it. Nadja watches in amazement and thinks that the key wasn't even needed.Night 30, Pages 16-18 When they get into the room, she instantly calls her parents. When she finally finds them, she hugs her mother tightly while crying. After that, she waves goodbye Morgiana when they separate, while her parents bow deeply.Night 31 Relationships Parents Nadja loves her parents. When they are captured and separated, she wants to get back to them. When she meets with them again, she cries in happiness while hugging them. Morgiana While they are captured, Nadja and Morgiana forms a sister bond. They take care of each other and enjoys each other's company. Morgiana is even willing to help her when Nadja gets sick and rescues her when she is about to be fed to hyenas. Trivia * (Insert Arabic Characters Nadiyyah) is an Arabic name meaning delicate while in Slavic, Russian, and Bulgarian languages, Nadja as Надя means "hope." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Balbadd